The present invention is that of a toothbrush for baby to use safely, and effectively with minimal parental aid. The present invention would comprise a piece of plastic molded to fit a baby""s hand, with a circular brush head protruding from its base.
It is desirable to teach children good oral hygiene habits as soon as possible. Although it is desirable to teach children good oral hygiene, the elongated toothbrush handle can pose a choking hazard to a small child. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a baby toothbrush that had a molded handgrip piece shaped to fit into the palm of a baby""s hand in place of an elongated handle.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a baby toothbrush that includes a piece of plastic molded to fit a baby""s hand, with a circular brush head protruding from its base. Accordingly, a baby tooth brush is provided. The baby tooth brush includes a piece of plastic molded to fit a baby""s hand, with a circular brush head protruding from its base.